


Call It Intuition

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, aw yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan notices a trend in Dean's behaviour. A very sexy trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> A request I did for an anon on my blog: "Dean has a kink for being tied up. Aidan cannot believe his luck and completely ravishes a tied-up Dean who almost faints of pleasure."

It took Aidan a month of dating and consequentially sleeping with Dean before he started to notice the trend. The night after filming the trollshaws scene Dean had absolutely begged Aidan to hold him down so he couldn’t move and fuck him without mercy. He said he wanted it to hurt, he want to feel it for days to come. And Aidan had, and Dean was happy, but Aidan couldn’t figure out why Dean had suddenly asked for that when normally their sex was pretty vanilla. They hadn’t been dating long, after all. He let it go as the weeks passed but he never quite forgot about it.

 

                The second time it had happened they had spent the day in various states of bondage as prisoners in the Woodland realm. As soon as they got done shooting for the day and Dean had dragged him behind Lee’s stupid throne after everyone had left and demanded for Aidan to fuck him on all fours with his hands held behind his back so he couldn’t hold himself up and had a facefull of floor. He loved it though, writhed and moaned and carried on, and Aidan knew his suspicion had been true.

 

                The weekend after the second incident, Aidan had invited Dean back to his to watch films and cuddle and of course Dean had consented. He showed up and they settled onto the couch with some romcom or another on the television, with Aidan laying back on the couch and Dean settled between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Aidan looked down at Dean, who was watching the tv and eating handfuls of popcorn from the bowl in his lap, completely unsuspecting.

 

                Better change that.

 

                Aidan sat up and slid his hands down Dean’s arms, wrapping around him from behind for a moment before he seized the blond’s hands and used them to pull his arms back. He wrenched them up behind his back, smirking against the back of his neck, and when Dean struggled he kicked his bowl of popcorn onto the floor.

 

                “Aidan, what the fuck?!”

 

                “Relax, Dean. I know.” Aidan soothed, stroking his thumbs over Dean’s wrists. He took both of them into one hand and dug into the couch cushions with the other. He came out with the softest scarf he could find in his trailer and began methodically tying Dean’s wrists there behind his back.

 

                From his vantage point, he saw Dean flush to the tip of his ears and down the back of his neck. “H-how?”

 

                “You’re not exactly subtle when you beg me to hold you down and fuck you right after we’ve finished doing a scene where you get tied up,” Aidan chuckled and Dean elbowed him in the ribs as best he could. “It wasn’t really tough to figure it out.”

 

                “Well if you’ve got it all figured out, what are you waiting for?” Dean asked, and Aidan pounced on him, not needing to be told twice.

 

\--

 

                It was during their fourth round of sex in their fourth new position that Dean passed out. Aidan was worried at first because he was on top of Aidan at the time. He was doing his thing, riding Aidan’s cock with his hands still tied behind his back and he had very suddenly slumped forward and collapsed on the Irishman’s chest.

 

                Aidan had been worried at first, of course. His boyfriend had just keeled over unconscious in the middle of sex, so he had every reason to be worried. But he tried to remain calm and untied his hands and laid him down in bed, putting the kettle on to make him a cup of tea for when he woke up. He was optimistic that he wouldn’t be out for more than a few minutes.

 

                He was right about that, and Dean was blinking up at him after about fifteen minutes. His arousal had evaporated in his sleep but he was still charitable enough to suck Aidan off after he got a cup of tea into him.

 

                Afterwards, when they were lounging in bed together and Dean was tracing the marks left on his wrists from the binds he said; “We can’t do that often or I’ll get exhausted by it.”

 

                “Yes,” Aidan said, taking one of Dean’s hands and pressing his lips to the marks, savouring his pulse. “It’ll be a treat for you, for special occasions.”

 

                The way Dean grinned at Aidan reminded him of a puppy, so proud to have done right by his master. Aidan mussed Dean hair and snuggled him close.

 


End file.
